


Trespassers get punished

by jn3883



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: E-class - Freeform, End Class - Freeform, Gen, Trespassing, ansatsu kyoushitsu - Freeform, assassination classroom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jn3883/pseuds/jn3883
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two bullies of Nagisa of Class E has finally made a wrong turn to see what's up with the End Class...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trespassers get punished

**Author's Note:**

> Assassination Classroom
> 
> A/N:: So… I tried to searched for this two characters' names but with no avail hahah (-.-;;;)
> 
> So the main character for first story for Ansatsu Kyoushitsu is the two former classmates of Nagisa at Class D.

**Trespassers gets Punished**

The so called elite students of Kunigigaoka Junior High School have started to wonder about the E-class. During on the first, no actually every assembly once a month they could saw the said low class section were laughing happily with their handsome, weird and sexy teachers. Every time they trying to mock them they suddenly get superior and surprising them.

And two of those self-proclaim elite cannot hold back anymore.

Using Google map they search for the classroom of the supposedly trash class, who is started to fight back against them who is self-proclaim elites.

The next day, they asked their parents to pass a sick letter to the school administrator so they could execute their plan.

Up to the hill where the E-class classroom, they experience the everyday life of the students of 3-E.

They are so shock to the core of them when they saw an angry huge bear coming towards them at great speed. To their fear that they could get eaten by the bear they run fast as much as possible they can.

When they thought that they already lost the huge bear, they haven't take their lost breath they could hear from distance a sound like buzz; and that's tense them again and they look on top of them they saw a hundreds of bees; they also see those gleaming eyes of those little but dangerous insects. And the race for their lives starts again.

They haven't finish at saving their asses from the bees, three huge boulders also start rolling towards them which is definitely weird because they supposedly UP to the hill not DOWN, but there they are being chase by three huge boulders and hundredths of bees.

They lost the bees and the huge boulders but another threatening creatures appeared,

"SNAKES!" They both yelled. As they yelled that, the ten snakes already glop them to their necks, arms, waist and each of their legs.

They try to shake the snakes out of their bodies.

Note: TRIED

But with no avail and it make it worse than they expected. As they running with snake with their body they yelling for some help, completely forgotten about their plan about the E-class.

Meanwhile Koro-sensei who is teaching right now has stop explaining and look up the sky outside from the classroom's window.

"What's wrong Koro-sensei?" Isogai the class rep asked.

"It something the matter Koro-sensei?" followed by Nagisa.

"Ie, ie… it's nothing at all~ Ngyufufufu~" Koro-sensei said as he back at teaching.

"(MEGANE)!" chubby yelled at his companion as the student with glasses swifts at the river along with the snake that still glopping at his body.

They are now at the broken bridge.

After of the unimaginable, unthinkable and full of creepiness trip up to the hill, mocking face started to show to their ugly faces. They finally saw the evidence of being an E-class student.

The rusted, unair-conditioner and almost falling building of End Class.

From not far away to the class they saw that the E-class is teaching by Bitch-sensei. They saw the familiar blue head Nagisa, and red head Karma but the thing that took their attention and curiosity is the human size stereo at the back of the class.

"Why are they so lucky to have such a sexy teacher?!" (Megane) asked no one in particular, while his fist is coming upwards.

They stay to see what's up with their class to have that cheerful atmosphere, other than having those teachers.

On the P.E. time, they both shock as they saw that the E-class were carrying knives as they coming out from their building to the baseball field (courtesy by Koro-sensei thank you very much).

"Why are they carrying knives?" Chubby asked

"How on hell I would know?!" Megane answered. They are hiding behind the trees and bushes, and watching the E-class who is enjoying their chit chat with each other.

"Yosh! Find different partner and start sparring." Karasuma-sensei told to his students who happily obliged.

Fuwa VS Kayano

Kataoka VS Okano

Hayami VS Kurahashi

Yada VS Kanzaki

Hazama VS Hara

Okuda VS Sugino

Nagisa VS Maehara

Isogai VS Mimura

Okajima VS Chiba

Takebayashi VS Kimura

Yoshida VS Muramatsu

TerasakaVS Sugaya

Except to Karma who chose to take a nap at the grass (And we know how lazy is he ;P ). And they start sparring with their chosen partner.

"What's up with that PE?!"

"Don't tell me they are planning to kill the principal and us!" Megane then imagined Nagisa and the others that laughing creepily with gleaming eyes; with dark creepy background and holding their knives.

Then their thoughts has cut off when they heard Karasuma-sensei talk to E-class.

"Yosh, fight me as team with your chosen partner!"

Then Karma who finally wake up from his little nap raised his hand to call Karasuma-sensei attention. The said teacher turn at him and ready to listen.

"Karasuma-sensei we want to try to kill Koro-sensei this time~" Karma request, then the said octopus teacher came out from who knows where.

"Ngyufufufu~ I like your idea Karma-kun~" Koro-sensei said.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THAT HUGE COSPLAYER?!" The two who hiding from everyone silently shouted.

"Anno… Koro-sensei…"

"Hmm. What is it Nagisa-kun?"

"What's up with that costume?" Nagisa asked.

Koro-sensei disguising himself as yellow head Miku Hatsune

"Ngyufufufu I was just thinking if you guys could hurt Miku Hatsune!"

"Where's Miku Hatsune?" The whole class sweat dropped at their teacher.

Then started surrounding their OctoTeacher along Karma.

The next events made the two fake elites fainted.

Shooting BB's to Koro-sensei, throwing knives at Koro-sensei and so on and so forth.

As everyone enjoying themselves at assassinating their OctoTeacher the two stupid bastard self-proclaim elites have now nightmare about them being in the center and getting attacked by E-class students.

Since the 3-E class doesn't know about the existence of those two they went home happily.

Nighttime came Koro-sensei look down at two lost students,

"Nyurufufufu~ you shouldn't dare to look at their lives secretly like that ngyufufufu~"

After hearing Koro-sensei's voice (Megane and chubby) opened their eyes and saw a yellow octopus grinning at them like Cheshire neko of Alice's adventure in wonderland. Seeing this creeps once again came upon them and so the trip down to hill has once again started.

"Nyurufufufu~" Koro-sensei's laugh rung to the whole mountain that the creeps to the two trespassers.

**Author's Note:**

> So... how is it?


End file.
